


BROOKLYN

by watchingthebeeswithdean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingthebeeswithdean/pseuds/watchingthebeeswithdean
Summary: A poem about Steve and Bucky.





	

**B** rooklyn was the place where our story began, amongst the   
back alley fights and the soldiers dressed in green.   
**R** ight amongst my loss and pain, you were there with your smile, a   
rough shove, and a comforting embrace.   
**O** ut in the city, there was war and fear, but we marched   
on with courage through the streets and into   
**O** ur future, and what a future it was, travelling through time   
out of our world and into another that was not ours, where   
**K** isses turned to punches and I lost my body while you lost your mind,   
killed by infection that changed us and destroyed us.   
 **L** ove turned to doubt as we drowned in different seas and then   
lived again to find that they had torn us apart   
**Y** et you came back for me, just as I did for   
you, pulling me out of the ocean and giving me life, and I   
**N** urtured you in return, because they can change our bodies, but   
never our hearts.


End file.
